the_chairfandomcom-20200214-history
The very real fear of The Chair (Overview release, 3-21-2015)
This is the Premiere Episode of the Show entitled The very real fear of The Chair . It was aired in March 21, 2015 and filmed in May 20, 2002. Busy Philipps as The Waiter Question 1 (5,000Pts) Who is the author of "Long Walk to Freedom"? * Nelson Mandela * Laura Numeroff * Dr. Seuss * Ricky Jay Correct answer: Nelson Mandela Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Which year did the "Nickelodeon" channel launched? * 1974 * 1975 * 1976 * 1977 Correct answer: 1977 Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. Which of these medals of athlete until postponed in 2nd image? * Gold * Money * Bronze * Chocolate Correct answer: Bronze Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Question 4 (25,000Pts) Who won the 2014 FIFA World Cup Finals? * The Germany national football team * The Mexico national football team * The Cameroon national football team * The Croatia national football team Correct answer: The Germany national football team Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name 4 Yo Gabba Gabba! artists who was played. Correct answers: * Mos Def * The Faint * Lil Wayne * "Weird Al" Yankovic Lost Money: 60,000Pts Busy Phillips as The Waiter wins: 0Pts Tom Lennon as the Server Question 1 (5,000Pts) Who played Lucious Lyon in the 2015 series "Empire" on Fox? * Terrence Howard * Taraji P. Henson * Jussie Smollett * Grace Gealey Correct answer: Terrence Howard Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) Who Played Pickboy in the Show U-Pick Live on Nickelodeon? * Kevin Shinick * Philippa Forrester * Jeff Suthpen * Grey DeLisle Correct answer: Jeff Suthpen Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 8th image, what mode of transportation was pictured? * Helicopters * Hang gliders * Motor scooters * Hot air balloons Correct answer: Hot Air Balloons Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player Stabilized at the Money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Who was the host of Double Dare in 1986? * Marc Summers * Phil Moore * Kirk Fogg * Summer Sanders Correct answer: Marc Summers Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) List of 10 code numbers that can unlock the former Nickelodeon Studios theme park. (With 7 Numbers.). Correct answers: * 6193418 * 1325124 * 9219531 * 2024021 * 2045367 * 8923291 * 1353212 * 7724241 * 6644232 * 4422789 Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) Who won the two gold medals in the 2012 Olympic Games? * Gabby Douglas * Rosa Parks * Martin Luther King Jr. * Maya Angelou Correct answer: Gabby Douglas Lost Money: 0pts Amount: 150,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 150,000Pts Question 7 (100,000Pts) In the 1998 film "Small Soldiers", who played Christy Fimple? * Kirsten Dunst * Gregory Smith * Richard Ridings * Cameron Diaz Correct answer: Kirsten Dunst Lost money: 0Pts Tom Lennon as the Server wins: 250,000Pts Category:Overview releases